


Fruits Which Unknown Orchards Bore

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Trans Female Character, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kainewydd Hawke wants to share her bed for the first time, and would prefer a stranger to a friend. Isabela knows just the woman for the job. F!Hawke/Serendipity, Act 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruits Which Unknown Orchards Bore

"Isabela?"

The name nearly stuck in Kainewydd Hawke's throat, and had been living there all evening, behind the playful banter, the jokes and games of cards, the three mugs of Corff's swill. But she had an idea, and ideas rarely left her alone for long. Catching Isabela's every attempt at cheating could only distract her so much.

Isabela perked up from where she was frowning at her cards, no doubt wondering just when a winning hand had turned to a farce (and missing, like always, how Kainewydd's fingers danced on the table in that particular way of hers).

"Yes, Cricket?" Isabela grinned, setting down her cards (face down, but Kainewydd already knew what they were) and leaning forward. "Got a new idea? You know how much I like your ideas. A little too clean for me sometimes, but..." She winked and reached out, tapping a finger against the tip of Kainewydd's nose.

Kainewydd wrinkled her nose and sat back, then ran a hand over her short-cropped hair. Keep her fingers busy - that was really how everything started. And stopped. And... well.

Keep her fingers busy, and the rest would follow.

"Ah- yes. Sort of," she said, trying not to blush. It never worked. She was at least able to keep herself from scuffing at the stained and pitted Hanged Man floor.

The blush was enough, though, and Isabela grinned. "Alright. Tell all."

She took a deep breath. _Do not hesitate to leap_.

"Is the- well, is the Blooming Rose-" She caught a ledge on the way down, and the words died in her throat. She coughed, rubbing at the tattooed skin at the bridge of her nose. Six months and she could swear the ink still itched when she was embarrassed.

"Is it...? Open? All the time, Cricket." Isabela was delighted, her smile stretching so wide and her brows drawn down in such an intense expression of conspiratorial glee that Kainewydd wondered how her head was still attached.

The ink along her cheeks began to itch. "No, I know that. I know that."

Isabela leaned forward an inch more, then leaned back, crossing her arms behind her head. "Affordable? Depends on what you want. Classy? A great deal of fun?" She ticked them off one by one on her fingers, and Kainewydd's tapped the table in answer to the motion.

She had to do this. She had to just- get it out. Isabela would understand. Maker, if there was anybody who would understand, it would be her. Bless Andraste's name that she had been able to find such friends in Kirkwall.

"A good place to- learn?" she asked, finally, smiling through the nervousness as Isabela froze, only blinking.

"Learn?" There was a creak of wood, of leather, and Isabela leaned in again slowly. She put her palms flat on the table, peering at Kainewydd with wide eyes.

She wished the pirate wouldn't look at her that way.

"A good place for a..." Kainewydd motioned to herself, and then squirmed in her seat. In that instant she wasn't veteran of Ostagar, a hardened smuggler, a cutpurse. She felt like she was fourteen again getting lectured on _why you can't go play with the village boys_.

Except Isabela was no Leandra and was grinning again. She laughed, pushing her hands against the table and standing. "Oh! Oh, Cricket. You don't need to go that far if you're looking for a first tumble. I'm a _wonderful_ teacher." She glanced to the stairs, winked, and Kainewydd laughed.

"I don't doubt you." Kainewydd smiled into her cup, the crinkling around her eyes making interesting new patterns in her tattoos. "But you're a friend."

"Nothing says friends can't help other friends out," Isabela said, leaning down again to meet her eyes, close enough that Kainewydd wanted to back up. She didn't. She smiled, resting a hand on Isabela's shoulder.

"I know. But... I know what I want. I think."

"In that case," Isabela said, grinning and rising to her feet, "a stranger it is! The Blooming Rose for two, then. Come on.

"Oh, and give me my cards back, you little swipe."

  
**\--**   


"Look, I'll even give you the coin! Well, some of the coin. Not all of it. Here." Isabela pressed the sovereign into Kainewydd's hands (gone clammy and sticky with nervous sweat, and wasn't _that_ an attractive start to the evening?), then patted her fingers closed around it.

Kainewydd pulled away and held the coin up to the light, peering at it. "Is this real?" Madam Lusine already had two sovereigns of hers, but Kainewydd would never say no to a little reimbursement, even if it came from Isabela and confused her halfway to the Void. She wouldn't say no to coin - especially if it meant she could put this off a little longer.

Of course, Isabela was observant and quick - Kainewydd's earlobe still ached from where Isabela had tugged until she gave back the palmed cards. She fared no better here.

"Stop avoiding it, Cricket," Isabela said, taking her elbow and pulling the shorter woman after her, into the room proper. "You just need to pick. Who here gets you going? Your knickers in a twist? That little spike of heat in your belly-"

"I don't know. I don't even know where to _start_."

The room was too big. It was big, and open, and _warm_ , and it smelled like things she could place only because of a year spent working for Athenril. Sex and Antivan perfume, Orlesian oils, spices from Seheron imported by Tevinter - the Blooming Rose luxuriated in it all, hints and threads of it on every breath. Tobacco, too. Hints of opium. Alcohol, fruit, sugar, heat.

If she were here on a job, she would have been fine. She would have slipped through the milling patrons and would have _not_ been spotted by Gamlen. Luckily, he was deep enough in his cups that he didn't seem to understand what his short, boyish niece might be up to out of full armor with an armful of Isabela.

Isabela was humming to herself, tapping a finger against her lips. "Well," she said, and Kainewydd looked up, "there's always Adriano. He can be a little gruff, but he's nice enough."

She looked down, fiddling with the ribbon Madam Lusine had pinned to her doublet as sign of payment. It was easier to stare at it than gawk at the men and women around her. _Adriano_ had stark white hair and piercing eyes and _Maker_ , she couldn't do this. What had made her think this was a good idea?

"No. Not him. He's... well, he's very tall," Kainewydd mumbled.

"Well, Denier's not. And he's got an absolutely _delicious_ cock." Isabela shrugged, bumping her shoulder until she glanced up and looked at the dwarf Isabela was pointing to.

"I-I'm not sure about the beard."

This was all a mistake. Her parents had been right - any sort of relationship was a risk. She should be turning and walking out _right now_ \- except that then she would have to leave her friends, too. No, Kirkwall was a new place, and different. She was going to put down roots.

And she was going to start with this, one less insecurity to worry about, one more experience to cultivate.

Isabela was leading her in circuits through the room, musing aloud. "Cerimon?" she asked, gesturing to the elven man standing by one of the tables. Kainewydd offered thanks that he looked nothing like Fenris. "Or any of the ladies - do you go for ladies? I never asked."

Kainewydd looked to her and shrugged. "I- sometimes-"

That earned a hearty laugh, a hug. "I learn new things about you every day, Cricket. So what about Katriela, then? She's got the most amazing trick with her hips-"

"N-no, that's fine. Really, it's fine. Maker, maybe we shouldn't have come." With a gentle touch she extricated herself from Isabela's hold, hands up before her as she shook her head and looked to the door.

But Isabela wouldn't let it go so easily, of course; that had been half of why Kainewydd asked _her_ and not somebody else, or gone alone. Isabela wouldn't let her back out from nerves.

"Nonsense. You have an idea, I help you carry it out. That's what I'm here for! And trust me, everybody here would give you a tumble in a heartbeat. For that matter, so would I. And _I_ wouldn't cost a copper." She didn't touch again, but she did prop her hands on her hips, pose a little, flirt with a wink.

And she really was beautiful, but it would just be- well, it wouldn't work.

"I- thank you, Isabela, but that's okay," Kainewydd said as she waved a hand again, then looked back to the door, smoothing her padded doublet down. She felt out of place, surrounded by all the bared skin, while she was boy-shaped and layered down everywhere except her fitted wool leggings. Maybe she should have worn something flirtier.

 _Flirtier_. No, she didn't have anything quite like that. If she walked in wearing just leggings and a breastband (she would have to borrow one of Bethany's, of course, as she didn't relish the idea of walking through Hightown naked from the waist up), it would still likely be more intimidating than anything else. Years of practicing tumbles, of fighting and dancing and slipping into shadows, had left her already narrow frame with a muscled belly and powerful legs. Maybe somebody here would want that, but she still felt awkward. A patron, not at home.

Isabela sighed, and Kainewydd hoped she was on the verge of giving in.

"Whatever you say. But let's s- oh!"

Her cry had her spinning on her heel, fingers twitching at her belt to draw a knife. "Isabela? Did somebody-"

Isabela was unharmed and was, instead, grinning ear to ear and nearly bouncing onto the balls of her feet. "I just had the most _brilliant_ idea. Come with me!"

"I-"

The pirate's grip was strong, and Kainewydd let herself be pulled across the floor. She looked around, heart in her throat just where her words had been catching all evening. And then Kainewydd saw her- a woman, elf, dark haired and elegant, and her mouth went dry.

And they made straight for her, Isabela leaving and Kainewydd stumbling behind.

Isabela was still beaming as she let go of Kainewydd's wrist, all glee and excitement and joy, and thank the Maker but it was contagious. She felt some of her nerves evaporate, just enough that she wasn't gaping when Isabela caught the woman's gaze and she smiled back, crossing the few feet of floor to them.

"Serendipity," Isabela said, " _this_ is Kainewydd Hawke. Hawke, this is Serendipity."

"A pleasure." Serendipity's voice was rich and low and deep like few she'd ever heard, and Kainewydd caught herself staring again, heat pooling at the hollow of her throat and in her cheeks and in her belly. Her mouth was hanging open and she shut it with a swallow and a nervous laugh.

"Oh- hello," she squeaked.

Isabela just laughed and canted a hip. "She's a little shy - _and_ she managed to spend a year in Kirkwall and- how old are you anyway, Cricket?"

"I- twenty four?"

" _That long_ , without so much as a cartwheel, let alone a tumble. You see the issue?"

 _Issue_. She wanted to sink into the floor. This was a new feeling, or at least one she hadn't felt since the last time her captain in the army had chewed her out in public. _Issue_. She'd made it an issue, true, but to hear it stated-

Maker's mercy, but this was really happening.

Serendipity was watching her, too, and when Kainewydd glanced to her, Serendipity had her head canted. She caught Kainewydd's gaze and said, "Oh, no. That won't do at all. Come here, I'll show you around."

"I-"

"Trust me, Serendipity's the best person to teach you. She knows absolutely everything about everything," Isabela said with a nod, slinking around Kainewydd to let the two get closer. She even gave her a soft shove. Kainewydd trotted forward a few steps, then tugged at the pinned ribbon again and tried not to focus on Serendipity's voice or her confidence or just the slope of her shoulders- or nose-

"Are you a visual learner? Or do you like to be told what to do?" the elf asked, smiling and reaching up to touch Kainewydd's chin for just a moment.

"B- both?" Kainewydd wasn't exactly sure of either, but she was too distracted by the way Serendipity smiled to even think of protesting. She was smiling back out of nerves and giddy excitement and a little bit of embarrassment, and she knew it was probably the smile that made her teeth look too big and her eyes scrunch up and her cheeks turn pink. She knew she should stop.

And then Serendipity reached out and took her hand, running long fingers over her scraped and scabbed knuckles, and began to walk backwards, leading her to the stairs. Kainewydd stopped caring about how she smiled.

"Then we'll get along just fine," Serendipity murmured. Kainewydd nodded, over-eager and enchanted, and Serendipity chuckled. "Come here, darling. We'll get you comfortable. Twenty four?"

"It just never came up." She went pink again, looking down at her feet, her battlefield bravery abandoning her as she took the first step up to the rooms.

Behind her, Isabela laughed. "I'll wait down here for you, Cricket. You need anything, you let me know. I'm happy to help."

  
**\--**   


"We don't get many _women_ here for their first time. Well, except for some of the lady templars. But mostly it's boys and men."

Kainewydd sat on the edge of the bed, tense and fiddling with the laces of her boots. It was the first step. Boots off, and then- well, and then clothing. If she looked too long at the worn leather, she began to doubt herself. This wasn't her. Kainewydd Hawke didn't have lovers, or trysts - she had a family and blades and a good heart.

But those weren't mutually exclusive, and when she glanced up she saw Serendipity looking over her shoulder. She stood at the sideboard, preparing- something. Kainewydd wasn't sure what it was, and it took a moment to find words around her curiosity.

"Ah- I've been here on business before."

Serendipity smiled. "Oh, right. You're the one Jethann mentioned - and you're the one who had Idunna taken in, right? You do come around here a lot. But what made you come _here_? Isabela... well. You know Isabela."

"I know Isabela," Kainewydd echoed with a small, nervous laugh, covering her mouth with a curled hand. "... I wanted to learn with somebody who doesn't know me, I guess."

"And why's that?" There was a teasing edge to her voice, but it was light, gentle. Kainwydd tried not to blush or look away.

"It seems- less awkward. Well, not less awkward, it's pretty awkward, isn't it." She laughed, then took a deep breath. "What I mean is- Isabela is too close of a friend. And I didn't want my first time to be with... to be with somebody who- Maker, this is hard to explain-"

"Try."

"Well, if it was with somebody that I knew - that I cared for? I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. Or make things difficult. Or require that they teach me. That's not- it seems like that's something for a different sort of relationship. I'm sure Isabela would have been a _great_ teacher, too, but it's easier- for me-"

"If I'm learning you while you're learning this?"

Kainewydd nodded, cheeks burning.

Serendipity was silent for what seemed like a lifetime, except for a quiet hum and the sound of liquid being poured. Kainewydd watched how she stood, weight on one hip, swaying slightly in time with a song Kainewydd could barely hear. It was sensual. It was feminine in a way Kainewydd wasn't, and she was entranced.

She started when Serendipity spoke again.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Lady Hawke?" She said it as if it were just an idle wonder, but it sent heat and embarrassment fluttering to Kainewydd's stomach.

"Please- Kaine," she mumbled, awkward and unsure of how to answer. She focused instead on tugging off her boots and socks and setting them aside.

"Not Cricket?" Serendipity asked with a laugh.

Kainewydd shook her head, smiling again. "That's just something Isabela made up. Apparently I can get... chirpy."

"I'd like to see that." Serendipity crossed the room at a saunter, then placed the cup into Kainewydd's hands. "Drink."

"What is it?"

"Peach juice. No alcohol, unless you want it. It helps make sure our patrons are... delectable. For you, it's just something nice." Serendipity sat down next to her, and was watching as Kainewydd stared at the cup a moment, smiling and shaking her head. _Peaches_ , she thought. Carver's first lover had been Peaches. And here she was, drinking peach juice just before-

She raised the cup with a silent _To Carver_ , then took a sip.

Serendipity just watched, head canted and gaze skimming over her body, her face, coming to linger on her mouth. "So, have you ever been kissed before, Kaine?" she asked, bringing Kaine back to the moment, back to the softness of the bed, the warmth of what was happening.

She blushed and laughed, grinding her heel against the floor. "Yes. A few times. More than a few times. It just... never got beyond that. I left for the army before, and by the time I came home..."

Serendipity laid a long finger against her lips. "No sad stories. Not tonight. Another night, you can rest your head on my bosom and tell me all about it. For now- just tell me about these kisses."

"Well, he-"

"Not about him. Just about how it felt. Where were you kissed?" She leaned in close enough to ghost her lips over the corner of Kainewydd's mouth, finger trailing over her lower lip and then dropping away. She settled a hand against Kainewydd's hip and purred, "I'll never tell."

She looked away, at the bedspread, the pillows, the ceiling - _anything_. Smuggling she could do. Slitting a man's throat she could do. Laughing with the boys, going alone to get a tattoo across her forehead and cheeks - she could do all of that. But those were moments of showing strength.

This was a moment of vulnerability, and she was frozen.

But there were those words again - _do not hesitate to **leap**_ \- and she met Serendipity's eyes, held her gaze, and said, "My lips."

The elf chuckled, deep voice smooth and rolling, and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft at first, a teasing brush of soft skin on skin, and then her tongue slid along the seam of Kainewydd's lips. She opened to her and Serendipity took her time, mapping each intimate corner, teasing at Kainewydd's tongue until she matched each move with one of her own. She had been kissed before, but it had been a long time ago. The simplest touch made her sigh and reach for Serendipity's hips, her hair, made her cup her head and pull her close.

Serendipity pulled away with another soft laugh. "And where else?" she murmured, breath hot on Kainewydd's lips.

"M-my neck," she confessed in a shuddering sigh, and Serendipity smiled and tilted Kainewydd's chin up with a nudge of her nose, finding her pulse and kissing it gently. Like before, she moved slowly at first, sliding her tongue along the spot, brushing her lips against the moistened skin. And then she suckled, and nipped, and Kainewydd clung to her while she mapped a series of marks down to the hollow of her throat. She lingered there, fingers curled into the collar of Kainewydd's doublet to tug it down.

"And anywhere else?" she murmured as she nuzzled the dip between her collarbones.

Kainewydd licked at her lips, catching the lingering taste of honey and peaches, and nodded. It was a little thing, the first place she'd ever been kissed, but she wanted to be honest.

"My hands."

"So romantic," she laughed, and Kainewydd thought she would return to her neck or move lower still - her fingers already played at the toggles of her shirt - but then she pulled away and took one of Kainewydd's calloused hands in her own, and lifted it to her lips. She kissed every calloused finger, short and wide compared to her more elegant digits, and lavished attention on the nail that covered a dark blue bruise. She nuzzled Kainewydd's scarred knuckles and rough palms, and Kainewydd had to press her free hand hard to the mattress to stay upright.

"You're beautiful," she blurted, unable to find any other words and falling instead to what she had been thinking all night.

It gave Serendipity pause, and she looked up to her with a quirked brow. Kainewydd blushed. "What?"

"You're a nice one," the elf said as she lifted her head (but not before leaving another kiss on her palm).

"I do try." She was going to die of embarrassment, burn right up between it and the heat coiling in her belly. Had she said something wrong? Was it _wrong_ to compliment her? Anybody here?

But then Serendipity smiled and leaned in to nuzzle at Kainewydd's ear. "And my voice doesn't put you off? New customers sometimes need some time to adjust."

"I think your voice is beautiful, too," she said, shuddering and shifting in her seat, hands in her lap again curling around the hem of her shirt. She tugged at the fabric, her breath coming hitched and shaking.

Serendipity laughed. "And here I thought you were just being a good sport. You're making my night, you lovely minx," she murmured, and then nipped at the lobe of her ear. "Shall we lose the clothing, then? I want to kiss you all over. There's so much more to it than lips and necks and hands."

"I- oh. Oh," she said, pulling hard at the fabric again. "Oh, right."

"You can trust me. You do trust me, yes?" Her fingers found Kainewydd's, then slipped up just under the fabric, finding taut muscle and stroking along her skin. Kainewydd bit her lip, tensing.

"I do. I know. I just-"

"A daring, dashing rogue like you - afraid?"

"I'm afraid a lot," she confessed, meeting Serendipity's gaze, pleading with a look. _Understand_. A daring, dashing rogue, yes - but one who had played protector instead of girl, smuggler instead of woman.

And Serendipity just slid a comforting hand to her hip and said, "Aren't we all." She kissed at the spot just below Kainewydd's left ear, then breathed cool air over it. "But I have an idea. Let me take care of you, hm?"

"Take care of me?"

"The first time should feel good. That's the best option. You aim for feeling good, and if you learn how to please the other person, that's a bonus." Her other hand found Kainewydd's hips and she moved to sit behind her, a leg on either side. "So for tonight, I'm just going to show you how nice it can be."

Serendipity paused, then laughed, adding, "Well. Not show. Ready to trust me?"

"I... yes." Kainewydd smiled, a shy little thing that quickly turned wry. "Do your worst."

"Oh, I intend to," Serendipity purred, then laughed and nipped at the lobe of her ear again. Her hands left Kainewydd's hips for just a moment, and Kainewydd tried to turn at the sound of rustling fabric. But then Serendipity's sash was draped over her eyes and she froze, held still as the elf tied it tight behind her head. The world became a brilliant glow of lavender, and when Serendipity touched her again, long fingers trailing down her sides and then to the toggles of her doublet, Kainewydd only shivered.

And when she didn't tense, Serendipity murmured her name and slid a hand against her bared stomach.

Soon she was sliding the jacket off of her shoulders, palms skimming over the plane of her ribcage, up and over Kainewydd's small breasts. Kainewydd whimpered and Serendipity pulled her close, back to chest.

"Shh. If you want me to stop, just tell me. I'm here for you tonight."

"You're- so good to me," Kainewydd breathed as she let Serendipity lay her back onto the mattress.

"I'm the best," Serendipity said with a laugh.

Her fingers stroked over Kainewydd's arms, spreading them to her sides, and then her lips were against Kainewydd's clavicle. She kissed a path to the hollow of her throat, playing a hand once more along her stomach, now tracing the myriad scars that traced raised path across her skin. Some were old and dulled, others new and pink and sensitive. Serendipity followed each with a delicate touch, and then again with her lips.

Kainewydd squirmed and soon couldn't hold back her giggles, nervous and breathless and heady. Her fingers curled around air, then into the fabric of the sheets.

Blinded - an enemy could be there at any moment, could slip from the shadows. But the sudden jolt of fear was thin and disappeared the moment Serendipity caught one of her nipples between her lips and rolled it with her tongue. It sent shocks of curling heat through her, similar and yet so utterly different from one of Bethany's spells gone awry or Anders' healing flares, and she arched, sighing and biting at her lower lip again, worrying at the swelling.

"Like that?" Serendipity murmured, breath warm on her wet skin, tongue teasing as soon as the words were out.

"Maker, yes," Kainewydd breathed.

"I could do this all night," Serendipity said with a laugh, and Kainewydd moaned, feeling the lightest brush of teeth against the hardened nub. A few more indulgent licks, another moment of intent suckling, and Serendipity moved her attentions to the other, her fingers taking the place of her lips to continue teasing. "I've always liked women with small chests. Medium chests, large chests, too - but women built like you are just delectable.

"Especially when you're so shy and eager. The things it does to me."

 _Coin_ , Kainewydd reminded herself. _Coin is speaking_. But Serendipity seemed nothing if not sincere, genuine and teasing and kind, and did it really matter? Kainewydd squirmed just the same, sighed just the same, blushed just the same. She licked her lips and breathed _please_ and _thank you_. And when the mattress dipped and Serendipity moved to her side, busied her mouth with kissing every inch of exposed skin while her hands slid down to the laces of Kainewydd's leggings, she lifted her hips eagerly to help.

If, when she had arrived in Kirkwall a year and change ago, she had been told she would be naked and blindfolded on the nicest bed in the Blooming Rose of her own choice, squirming and squealing as Serendipity teased at the hollows and rises of her body with fingers and tongue, she would have cuffed whoever said it, or run, or ignored it. But as Serendipity moved between her legs and pressed kisses to her thighs, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else, _with_ anybody else.

And then Serendipity's tongue found her sex and Kainewydd covered her mouth to keep from yelping.

She was _good_ \- at least, Kainewydd couldn't think of how it could be any better, and it was so _perfect_ , so warm and heated and needy - and quick and clever and without hesitation, and those skills were so familiar and yet so _foreign_ in how they were employed. Her hands fisted in the sheets and she dug her heel into the mattress, her body tense and trembling as Serendipity licked a trail from her nub to her entrance.

If she could see- if she could have seen, maybe she would have cringed away more, or maybe she would have threaded her hands into Serendipity's hair, or maybe she would have tried to pull her up to kiss her and return the favor. As it was, she arched into Serendipity's mouth and trusted her to make it good. There didn't seem any way that it could be less than good.

She felt fine fingers dancing along her thighs, splaying out and then tracing patterns. It was the briefest warning before Serendipity shifted, the mattress bowing again. Her lips fastened around Kainewydd's nub as she played a fingertip around her entrance.

The merest touch had her toes curling and her heel pressing harder to the mattress. Her voice spilled from her lips again, this time in imitation of words, " _Maker's mercy_ ," and " _Please, please, there_ ," and then Serendipity slid a single finger in and crooked it.

The idea of it had scared her, once, the idea of somebody pressing inside of her, finding a spot in her body or her heart or her mind and pulling her closer to something outside of herself, pleasure manifest in another's hands. But with the reality of it came need and want and eagerness, a desire to cast aside the fear and uncertainty. She rolled her hips and Serendipity laughed, the vibration making her whine and buck.

"You like that, then?" Serendipity murmured, and the shift of lips and tongue and breath took Kainewydd's own away.

Another slow thrust of her finger brought Kainewydd back to a gasping breath, and she nodded. "Yes. _Yes_."

"And this?" Serendipity let her teeth brush against her swollen nub and then kissed her way down, joining her finger with her tongue as she worked Kainewydd open, soothing tension and easing the way for a second finger. She needed no more than that and focused instead on the motion, the rhythm, the maddening slide of velvet tongue over slickening heat.

And then she used her other hand to circle Kainewydd's clit and thumb it to near screaming pleasure, and Kainewydd clutched at the sheets and covered her mouth and howled as the tension broke and she spasmed, jerking and whining and scrabbling for any kind of hold on herself or the bed or Serendipity.

The room never went black and stars never danced across her eyes, and she felt as Serendipity lifted her head, as her fingers continued to lazily slide into her and her lips trailed up her side. She whined and whimpered as Serendipity's lips fastened around a nipple again, pressing her hips into her hand. But thought didn't come, words didn't come, and she panted and _felt_ and drifted.

Her body thrummed and ached, but for just a moment, she was still.

And then Serendipity caught the fabric of the blindfold in her mouth and tugged it down to rest, a necklace, over Kainewydd's chest and shoulders, and smiled.

Kainewydd blinked at the light, at the taste of peaches and musk that lit on her tongue as Serendipity kissed her again, long and slow and gentle. When she swallowed, it was thick and warm, and made her hips twitch just a little, just enough to remember her fingers still working her, languid and slow.

She sought words and the little flash of disappointment and worry that accompanied them.

"Th- that's it?"

She met Serendipity's gaze, biting her lip and feeling the sudden break of nerves, of _this is over_ and _it went so fast_ and _I don't even remember_ , but then Serendipity chuckled and stole another kiss.

"Oh no, honey. We've got hours ahead of us."

\--

Isabela wasn't in the common room when Serendipity finally led Kainewydd back downstairs ("For breakfast," she had said with a laugh, "and to see if you can even walk"). It was an hour short of dawn and the room wasn't empty, but it was quiet. Gamlen had left and it was only the workers of the Rose who sat at the tables and picked at food, laughed and talked.

Serendipity led her to a comfortable chair with a small table beside it, and ushered her into it.

"I can manage," Kainewydd said, and then her knees nearly gave out and Serendipity sat her down.

"Keep dreaming, darling. It'll make up for the lost sleep." Serendipity's smile was fond, if a little exhausted, and then she turned and made for the bar. Kainewydd watched after her, stifling a yawn.

It had been a _long_ night.

A long night, and a grand one, and while she was almost too exhausted and sore to move, she wouldn't have had it any other way. The memory of Serendipity's skin against hers, mouth against hers, body against hers - no, Isabela had been right. _The best person to teach you_. She had stumbled and faltered and laughed and nearly fallen off the bed twice, but she knew herself and she knew Serendipity and wasn't that exactly right?

Serendipity's voice startled her out of a half-dream. "Come on, honey. Eat something. You deserve it."

"Had enough peach juice," she mumbled and grinned, lopsided and languid. Serendipity laughed and settled onto her lap, holding the crust of a small tart to her lips.

"So you did. But peaches will only get you so far. Come on, open wide. I know you can." Kainewydd blushed but took the pastry from Serendipity's hands. The other woman laughed and thumbed a crumb from her lip. "Good girl."

"Oh, there you are, Cricket!" came Isabela's voice, and Kainewydd swallowed and looked for her. She was coming out of one of the back rooms - _not_ , she noted, one of the bedrooms - with Adriano following and looking rather smug. Isabela crossed the room at a jog and then sat down on the arm of her chair opposite the leg Serendipity perched on. "Don't _you_ look pleased with yourself?"

"She was an absolute joy," Serendipity said with a laugh. "Cute, too. And the _noises_ she makes-"

"We heard some of them down here," Isabela laughed, and Kainewydd blushed and coughed and waved a hand.

"Um-"

"Oh, did you? I considered a gag."

"But they were so fun! Don't worry a moment over it, Seren."

"Maker's-"

Isabela silenced her by ruffling her hair and tapping her nose. "Well then, Cricket. Better get you home before your mother starts worrying. Or Bethany. Though maybe if Bethany followed us here-"

" _No_ ," Kainewydd said, and Serendipity laughed.

"Oh, there's another of her?"

Isabela grinned and leaned in. "Even sweeter, with breasts like-"

" _Isabela_!" Kainewydd whined, and at least Serendipity took pity on her, because she shoved Isabela off her perch and leaned in close instead.

She kissed the bridge of her nose, and then one of the faint lines crossing over her cheeks.

"Come back and see me soon, Kaine?" Serendipity murmured, low and slow, and Kainewydd's mouth went dry and her head went blank. "I'm always here, darling. Premium service." She winked, and then slid off of her lap, offering a hand up. Kainewydd took it. Isabela was watching, but she kept the moment to herself, leaning in and kissing Serendipity.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Any time."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all of the Serendipity love on Tumblr in the wake of MotA, as well as a desire to write a story without men as major figures. I decided not to show what Serendipity's physiology is - because it honestly doesn't matter, to Kainewydd or to me. :) Title is a modified line from _The Goblin Market_.
> 
> Exists in the same world as the Amaranthine Nights series.


End file.
